This is Where Awesome Begins
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: This is where the adventure begins. The evil Max Maximus wants to get to Inner-Earth and the dinosaurs that live there. He also wants the powerful DynOre mineral that originates there. Super Dinosaur along with Danni and Derek Dynamo are the only ones who can stop him.
1. Some Info

**This is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic that centers on a comic series. I know most of you probably don't know about this comic and I only recently found it. The title and story is a bit out there but it's far from terrible, hence why I'm writing this. All I can say is give it a chance. You might like it like I do.**

**I guess it started when I randomly found the first issue. I thought holy crap this sounds so out there. But I read the back and also thought what the hell I'll give it a try. Little did I know I'd be sucked into the plot. Yes, you have to give the series some leeway because it is a comic mostly directed at young boys. Hence why the main character is a boy and some things are explained pretty outright instead of letting you pick up on clues. But, the fact is the writers know the plot is different and the main character is a bit too perfect. However they roll with it, they take full advantage of it and the plot betters from it. **

**It's up to you guys if you like this fic or the original series. All I can say is look past the initial shock and simply give it a chance. If you don't like it then you're free to move on and no harm done. If you find yourself like me then you'll enjoy yourself and have fun. Read and find out. Here's a little plot to help you out. Like I said this is my first time writing a fic about a comic and I'm sure some things might translate awkwardly so give me some time. **

**By the way I own nothing except for my character Danni Dynamo and her robot Webs.**

* * *

This is where the adventure begins. The evil Max Maximus wants to get to Inner-Earth and the dinosaurs that live there. He also wants the powerful DynOre mineral that originates there. Super Dinosaur along with Danni and Derek Dynamo are the only ones who can stop him.

**OC information**

**Name: Danni Dynamo**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown hair.**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: 5'3" (on her own.) 5'5" with Webs holding her up.**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

**Adores: Her family and their job. Also, hanging out with her little brother and Super Dinosaur and playing video games. And her robot Webs**

**Dislikes: Being reminded she's different from everyone else and everyone who threatens her family. **

**Personality: She's caring and more open to negotiation then the rest of her family. She can also read people better than others and is very protector of those she cares about.**

* * *

_Sorry this was more of a ramble than anything else. The next chapter will get down to business. As if I need another story to worry about._


	2. Introductions and Some Action

_How glorious it is-and also how painful-to be an exception. –Alfred de Musset_

* * *

**Derek's thoughts**

_**Danni's thoughts**_

* * *

How does this story begin? With a nine-foot tall T-rex coming out of the sky with red and white armor. Next to him was a ten-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes riding a red and black circular robot. Beside him a sixteen-year-old girl with a shade darker brown hair and chocolate eyes that matched her brother's. Instead of riding a robot one was actually strapped to her back and four long legs stuck out of it like a spider. Both wore khaki shorts, boots, long black shirts, and red gloves.

**I know what you're thinking: Who the heck are these guys? I'm Derek Dynamo and that's my sister Danni Dynamo, we're the son and daughter of Doctor Dynamo. And we're all around cool dudes. Really, we're pretty much awesome at everything. **

_**Ok bro that's enough.**_

**But sis…**

_**I'll take it from here. At my brother's feet is Wheels. Derek built him and he can do all kinds of cool stuff. On my back is Webs, made him myself. He can do everything Wheels can and a bit more. Though he has to seeing as he acts as my legs too. Moving on, behind us, the nine-foot Tyrannosaurus Rex… Don't pretend you didn't notice him. That's Super Dinosaur. And he's our best friend.**_

"Lock and load, Danni, SD," Derek told them. "We're dropping down into some action!"

_**This is an illegal DynOre dig site-DynOre is a new mineral our father discovered. **_

The three practically skated down the side of a mountain toward three figures. One resembled a stegosaurus, another a pterodactyl, the last a brontosaurus.

_**It's really dangerous… Unstable… And a piece the size of a brick has enough energy to power a city or destroy it. **_

"They've found us!" the stegosaurus said. "And we haven't even cut through the Earth's mantle yet!"

_**These guys aren't supposed to get their hands on it. So that's why we're sent in!**_

"Which ones are these?" Super Dinosaur asked.

"Dude we faced them how long ago?" Danni stated in disbelief.

"We really need to work on your memory," Derek added.

"This one with the wings is Terrordactyl!" Danni explained leaping out of the way. "By the way," she looked at him as the robotic legs held her up, "the offer still stands."

"Sorry," her enemy replied grabbing one of the legs and pulling her closer into a bear hug so she couldn't use the others. "But I can't betray my Master to join you. Even you Danni." He did appear apologetic as she said it.

"Was worth a shot and I'm sorry too."

"For what?" he asked.

"This," she got one of her regular arms free and punched him in the jaw. Then she threw a bunch of mini-bombs her and her brother invented last week right in his face. "They're small, but they pack a punch."

Meanwhile, her brother got thrown off Wheels when the brontosaurus grabbed the robot. "Opp! Wheels, look out." Her brother managed to land safely on his feet. "Breakeosaurus- that's the big tough one with the long neck."

"And I remember Dreadasaurus," SD punched the last one in the face. "He's been working for Max Maximus for a while."

_**Max Maximus, he created all these Dino-men. Uses them to do his bidding. He's a bad guy and keeps us pretty busy trying to stop all his evil plans. **_

"Catch me, if you can, Breakeosaurus!" Derek taunted shooting out a line from one of his wrists.

_**Let me fill you in a bit. DynOre was discovered in Inner-Earth. I bet you had no clue that the Earth was hollow. Not a lot of people do. There's a whole other world beneath out feet. Well… Almost one-hundred miles beneath our feet. That's where Super Dinosaur comes from-and there's more dinosaurs down there too. Or so I'm told, Dad's never allowed me or Derek to actually go there. **_

_**Doctor Dexter Dynamo, the super-genius who discovered Inner-Earth and DynOre. Well, he didn't do it alone. Doctor Max Maximus was there too. He and our dad worked together for years. He was Dad's partner, even though Dad did all the work. That was before he turned out to be totally evil. Now it's just the four of us-keeping the world safe and having an absolute blast doing it. Most of the time. **_

"SD! Danni! A little help!" Derek managed to grapple out of harm's way.

"I'm on it!" Danni charged for the dino-man after her brother.

"Missiles on the way, Derek!" Super Dinosaur added.

"You can't stop us! The Maxinite will be ours!" Dreadasaurus said as SD held onto him.

_**Oh yeah-our Dad and Maximus fought over the name of the DynOre. **_

Danni hopped onto Breakeosaurus and fought to stay on as he charged around wildly.

"AAAAGH!" SD cried out as the missiles on his shoulder backfired.

**I'll take over Sis since you're distracted. Going on what she said last our dad totally discovered it first. Promise. **

"The CPU in my right arm is down!" SD informed them. "I'm trying to reboot but I think it's fried."

"Got problems of my own right now," Derek called as he held onto the cable that connected him to the drilling structure. Beneath him Maximus's robots didn't look pleased.

"What he said!" Danni added as the dino-man headed toward the structure her brother was on.

**Super Dinosaur's armor is pretty busted up. Me and Danni just can't keep up with the maintenance. **

"Pathetic," a female triceratops dino-woman said from her hiding position nearby. "Such a waste. These specimens are not ready, they're still loyal to Maximus. Meet me at the drop point. Tricerachops out."

Danni leapt off the out of control dino-man as he rammed the drills structure. While her brother jumped off from above. "Catch me Wheels! I need your speed."

"Same for you Webs!"

**I can always count on Wheels. He's the best robot on Earth, only tying with Webs. He always comes when I call. Webs does whatever Danni asks. **

Sure enough both robots caught their charges and they speed toward the structure in their own ways. Wheels rolled while Webs used the four feet to run.

"SD, we're using sticky bombs!" Derek called.

"This is going to be sweet!" Danni yelled as they released the bombs from the gauntlets on their wrists. The bombs hit the already crippled structure and brought it down right on Breakeosaurus.

**Our gloves hold all kinds of awesome stuff we use to fight these guys. Danni and I made them too. We're totally awesome. **

"Aw man!" SD whined as his right robotic arm hung down uselessly. "I think when my missile launcher exploded it took out Dreadasaurus. My guy's already down. Bummer."

"Cheer up, SD…" Derek started.

"You still get to smack up all those evil robots," Danni finished.

"Awesome," he replied.

**And it was.**


	3. Crossroads

**Meanwhile, far below the city streets, in the secret lair of Doctor Max Maximus. **

"No. No. No! How could they fail?" a cloaked figure asked in a dark room only lit by screens. Around him were tanks where fresh Dino-men were being formed. "How do they keep failing? The dig site was remote-undetectable. The Dino-men are stronger than them. They're faster. They're smarter."

He whirled around and smashed a keyboard. Revealing his left arm and a part of his shoulder were robotic. "Super Dinosaur was a prototype! My new creations are far superior to him!"

His rage subsided and he collapsed next to his broken equipment on the floor. "Super Dinosaur and Dynamo's children… I'm losing to children now? How can that be? I'm Doctor Max Maximus… I can't… I… They're so organized… So well equipped. How can I ever hope to defeat them?"

* * *

**At that moment, in a secret base known as Dynamo Dome. **

"This sucks," Super Dinosaur groaned. "My gear is trashed. I don't think it's ever been this bad. If my missile launcher exploding hadn't taken out Dreadasaurus… I think we could have lost that fight guys."

"I know that was a close one, SD. But we'll get you patched up tomorrow-we can get that arm working again," Derek said.

"Promise," Danni added.

"I'm taking a bath," SD said walking off.

"Just be careful taking the harness off!" Danni warned.

"We don't want to damage it more than it already is," her brother backed her up. Both then made their way to their dad's lab to check up on him.

"Dad?" Danni said first.

"Dad?" Derek repeated when there was no response.

"Hym" came the groggy response. An older man in a white hair and glasses woke up from lying face down on a desk.

**That's our dad, greatest in the whole world and Danni will back me up. He works really hard. **

_**We find him like this a lot.**_

"Oh-hello there, Danni, Derek. I take it Maximus' Dino-men were taken into, um… Custody?"

"Yep," Derek answered. "SD, Danni and I kicked their butts. General Casey took them away."

"What's all this?" Danni looked behind her father to the green board behind him littered with one complex equation.

"Oh, this… Well, it's probably far too complicated for you two, my girl. I've been working on a more efficient way of using DynOre to power Super Dinosaur's harness. It could even make it possible for him to carry more weapons. I'm close-I know it-I can feel it. But I can't make it work. I can't seem to figure it all out." Suddenly, their father actually looked his age as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I just-can't focus. I'm sure I'll figure it out in the morning…"

"Yeah, Dad," Danni put a reassuring arm on one of his shoulders. "Get some sleep."

Her brother patted the other shoulder as they headed for the door. "You'll finish it tomorrow," Derek added. "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, yeah…" Doctor Dynamo headed down the hallway. "Hope you're both right."

"Goodnight, Dad," the siblings said. As soon as he was out of sight they went back to the board and looked the problem over.

"Not too far off…" Danni wiped some of it away. And looked to her brother to put it in the right info.

"Just a few things," he smiled at her and she nodded when he put in the right piece.

"Dad, you were close. This is totally going to work now," Danni said.

"How awesome are we?" Derek put in lightly punching her in the shoulder.

"Yeah, Mr. Awesome," she grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Now it's time to get something to eat. Then I want you to shower and get to bed. We've had a big day so I don't want you and SD up half the night playing video games." She ushered him toward the door.

"But, Sis," he started failing to resist her.

"No buts. I swear all three of us can play tomorrow."

**That' s my sis for you. Always watching out for me and everyone else. She's pretty bossy but if you overlook that she's the coolest sister a guy could ever have.**

* * *

**Next morning. **

Both siblings sat down at a small table in the kitchen area eating cereal. They had on similar outfits to the previous day but without the gloves. Derek also wore a red hoodie with SD in white on the front. Danni matched but her hoodie was black.

"It works!" their dad came barreling in the room in only his night shirt, underwear, and blue bathrobe.

"Morning Dad," Danni emptied her bowl into the sink.

"What's got you so excited?" Derek kept eating.

"You're both not going to believe this. My equation from last night… I finished it and I didn't even know. I've been checking the math and it all works. It's amazing. I could have an optimized DynOre processor completed by the end of the week." Both kids shared a knowing look. It was nice to see him so happy.

"That's great, Dad," Derek said.

"Good job," Danni put in. "And I want you to eat something before you go back to work."

"I will," he assured her. "Oh, and I got an email from General Casey. Apparently he noticed the damage done to Super Dinosaur's gear. He's transferring a full-time technician to help out around here."

Danni hid her uncertainty as she got a bowl of cereal ready for her father. But by the way Derek had looked at her she knew he had the same doubts she did.

* * *

**Later.**

They convened in Super Dinosaur's room to play videogames and fill him in. "Wait a minute," he told them. "Isn't that good news? We've got a guy coming who can fix me."

"You don't understand," Danni tried to explain. "If they find out about Dad's condition… That we're been covering for him all this time…"

"They could shut us down!" Derek ended in alarm.

"Not without a fight," Danni said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile. **

"C'mon girls," a blonde haired woman with brown eyes said in their car. Her husband, a brown eyed man who had the beginnings of a beard and wore a green hat, drove. Both had on work clothes. "This won't be so bad. You're going to love this side of the country, so much to explore."

"It's gonna be fun. You'll see," the husband said. In the backseat road their two daughters. One looked like a younger version of the mother but with shorter hair. She wore a blue shirt, black leggings, a pink skirt, and a matching blue hairband. The other had similar features but had long red hair. She wore a stylish pair of black pants, a matching beret, an orange T-shirt, and a red scarf. What set her apart from her sister was also the fact she looked disgusted instead of excited.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "I hate it here already. Just look around. I want to go back to D.C. where my friends are."

"Your friends were mean," her more optimistic sister stated. "You're much better off."

"Whatever. Are we there yet?"

"Um," their father said looking a little further up the road. "I think we are." Ahead of them was a silver dome hidden in the side of the snow covered mountain. "Yep. This must be the place."

"Erica, Erin… Pretty nice, huh?" their mother inquired once they were inside.

"Wow," Erin, the more enthusiastic daughter, exclaimed.

The Dynamo's went to greet their guests. Although Doctor Dynamo seemed happier than his own children. They had taken off their hoodies by now. Derek had on a white long sleeved shirt with red around the edges. Once again Danni matched but hers was black and red. Derek clearly pouted and made a point to look at the floor. Danni merely held a neutral expression. She never especially cared for meeting new people. Mostly due to how people often stared at her as Webs kept her suspended in midair.

"Welcome to the Dynamo Dome," their father held a friendly smile. Wheels, as curious as ever, turned a corner and came to meet the new arrivals as well. "I'm Doctor Dynamo and these are my children, Danni and Derek. Come. Make yourselves at home. We're thrilled to have you staying with us."

"Yeah," Derek said.

"Thrilled," Danni kept her face impassive as the man shook her dad's hand.

"It's a very cool place you have here; Sarah and I are just itching to get started on our new assignment."

"Good to hear, Bruce. Follow me and I'll show you around." They all headed downstairs and Danni made sure to go last to not draw too much attention to herself. "This is our hanger bay. We park vehicles here and sometimes we use the space to work on bigger projects."

"Impressive," Erin said.

"Lame," Erica countered.

"This little robot is totally cute," Erin pointed at Wheels. "Where'd you get him?"

"I made him," Derek answered still staring at the floor.

"Did you make that one, Danni?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, his name is Webs."

"He sure is fascinating. I hate to be so forward but would you mind if I took a look at him sometime?"

Danni was a bit surprised but didn't let it show. "I wouldn't mind." They came to one room in particular and stopped.

"And through here you'll get to meet the muscle of our little operation…" Doctor Dynamo opened the door. Danni elbowed her brother as a smirk formed on his face. "Super Dinosaur."

Danni wished she had a camera to get the looks on the Kingston's faces. SD simply sat on his bed in his room holding a game controller. "Sup?" he asked.

"Wow uh," Bruce was at a loss for words. "I was told you guys were doing some special type of work here… But I never expected this."

"Neat," Erin commented.

"Sup? Sup?!" Derek berated. "What was that? I told you to scare them away! You were supposed to roar-charge them if you have to. Don't you realize what's at stack here?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that plan," Danni gave her brother a look.

"That's beside the point, Sis."

"They seem like nice people, Derek," SD interrupted. "I didn't want to-." That train of thought was interrupted when an alarm went off.

"Actions alert!" Derek called. "But SD's harness is still damaged!"

"We haven't had a chance to fix his arm yet," Danni stated.

"If you two can buy us ten minutes, Sarah and I can work with your dad on it-get it operational so Super Dinosaur can help you," Bruce told them.

The siblings shared a look. "Okay," Danni nodded. "Ten minutes."

"Hurry up," Derek warned. "Because we don't know what we're getting into." Both of them took off down the hallway. "Open a sky door! C'mon Wheels-let's suit up!"

"Same for you Webs!"


	4. Busted

Both of them changed in a flash and charged through the open sky door. "Check it out, Webs," Danni said as they plummeted down.

"Tricerashops!" Derek finished.

_**Ticerachops used to work for Maximus. Now we don't really know what she'd up to. **_

She held a giant axe and was working on freeing the Dino-men from the army transport they were chained in. "You will be free in moments, my brothers," she stated. "I only hope you'll end up being worth the effort."

Derek shot a line from his gloves while Webs merely absorbed the impact when Danni landed. Wheels stayed close by. "We worked really hard to catch those guys, horn head!" Derek swung and kicked her right in the side of the head.

"Not cool!" Danni added hitting her from behind keeping a firm grip on her.

_**We've never really done this without Super Dinosaur before.**_

Danni kept her still enough for her brother to grab one of her horns. "Whoa! Okay! Hold on, hold still. I've got something for you!" He released some of the sticky bombs from his gloves and tossed them. "Wheels get ready!" he hopped off her and landed on his robot.

"Let's move, Webs!" Danni instructed getting to a safe distance as the bombs went off.

"Oh yeah!" her brother cheered. "We're kicking butt."

**Ha! Maybe we don't need SD!**

* * *

**Back at the Dynamo Dome.**

Sarah and Bruce worked on making the repairs as the others watched. "This hydraulic chamber is repaired," Sarah informed her husband. "I'm going to need power to this sector in twenty seconds so that I can move on."

"On it," Bruce answered. "Power cells are functional. We're getting there."

"What do you guys like to eat?" SD asked the girls. "My favorite food is pie. Pretty much any kind. Cake comes in at a close second."

"A T-rex that eats cake?" Erin smiled. "You're not scary at all. I'm Erin by the way… And grumpy pants here is Erica."

"Hey Doc, there's a blockage in the power cell pathway. Did you guys happen to build that with a flush valve?" Bruce inquired.

"Um… I don't know," Doctor Dynamo told them.

"Uh, okay, Doc. Don't sweat it. We'll figure it out," Bruce replied as he and his wife shared a concerned look.

* * *

**Back with the siblings. **

"Okay," Derek admitted as they barely dodged the now pissed off Dino-woman. "They are taking was longer than ten minutes."

"Time's relative, Derek," Danni countered.

"Not the time to get into this, Sis."

"Good point."

"I am freeing my people from the oppression of Max Maximus!" Tricerachops interrupted them. "You are enemies of his. Why do you oppose me?"

**Never mind about us doing this without Super Dinosaur!**

"Because you're a bad guy?" Derek answered as they all had to dodge her attacks.

"Things are not that simple child!"

"I'll admit things aren't always cut and dry," Danni said ducking to save her head from being cut off. "But you're still breaking the law!"

"What a pity," the Dino-woman didn't manage to slice her but forced Danni back. "You may be older but not wiser than your brother. We could have worked together. How foolish it was of you two to face me alone. It's only a matter of time until I destroy you both!"

"And it's only a matter of time until we're not alone!" Derek taunted.

"Oh," she said as an all too familiar figure appeared. Weapons ready.

"Sorry I'm late to the party," SD exclaimed. "But good news. I brought missiles!" He unleashed a volley at her and sent her flying.

"We softened her up for you," Derek informed him.

"Sorry it took so long, Tricerachops. I'm totally impressed you guys held your own against her. She's tough." He took aim. "So, I'm going to wrap this up, quick!"

She managed to get up, grab her axe, and charge him. The missiles exploded behind her as she vaulted into the air. "You don't scare me! You were the precursor to my kind. The early model!"

SD grabbed the axe before it could reach him. "And I'm still going to beat you."

"SD, look!" Derek called out as they all looked up. To see a giant craft of some sort hovering above them. Cables came down and latched onto the truck the Dino-men were in.

"That," Tricerachops said, "is my ride." She stopped fighting and ran to the truck. Somehow she dodged all the missiles, climbed on, and looked down at them. "I pity you three. You are unprepared for the future that awaits us all. A future ruled by Dino-men!"

"Doesn't she sound confident?" Danni inquired.

"General Casey won't be happy about this," Derek stated.

Danni shook her head as SD added, "Nope."

* * *

**A while later at the Dynamo Dome. **

Danni and Derek were hanging out in his room working on something when Bruce walked in. "SD's harness is in the repair bay. Sarah is already working on it. I think you two will like what we're doing. We've even started on some side projects I think you both are going to dig. Listen, Danni, Derek I've got to ask… Today, when we were getting SD's arm working. Your dad was supposed to be helping us and… Well, is everything okay with him?"

"Please," Danni started as they both jolted up. "Whatever you do-"

"Please don't tell General Casey!" her brother put in. "He could shut us down!"

Bruce's face softened with a knowing smile. "I think I understand what's going on here… What you've both been able to do here is pretty impressive. I think you're a remarkable young man and woman."

**I think he meant to say "awesome."**

"I see that the work you do here is very important. For now at least, I'm not going to do anything to interrupt that."

"So you promise you won't report our dad's condition to General Casey?" Derek asked.

Bruce got this look on his face like, 'Oh crap.' "What?" Danni questioned feeling her stomach drop. "What's wrong?" He pointed behind them and they turned to see Doctor Dynamo standing in the doorway.

"Condition?" he looked confused. "What condition?"

"Dad…" Danni said.

"Oh," he finally realized. "It all makes sense now…" He bolted into the hallway horrified and they hurried after him.

"Dad, wait!" Derek called out.

"It's you two. It's been the both of you this whole time, Derek, Danni. I can't believe I didn't notice. I just… I don't know why I didn't realize," he stopped and looked back at them with a pained expression. "You've both been finishing my equation, correcting my work, calibrating Super Dinosaur's harness, doctoring my reports to General Casey… You two have been doing it all. You've kept our operation running. You… My word, Danni, Derek… You!" He hugged them to him and smiled. "You're both geniuses. And I…" He lost the smile and they pulled back a bit. "I'm not as smart as I used to be. Am I?"

**Yeah, we're awesome…**

_**Just not awesome enough to save our dad.**_


	5. A Bit of a Backstory

**The Next Day.**

Danni and Derek stepped into the repair bay to see how the Kingstons were doing. "Good morning, Danni, Derek, Everything ok? How's your father?" Bruce inquired.

"Okay, I guess," Derek answered.

"You guys making progress?" Danni attempted to change the topic.

Bruce patted Danni on the shoulder and then did the same to Derek. "I have to say. Sarah and I are kind of having the time of our lives. Super Dinosaur's harness it's a work of art. We're doing our best to streamline things, but really… There's not a lot of room for improvement. We should be wrapping things up tonight at the latest."

"I can't wait to see what you've done with it," Danni said. She looked to her brother but he didn't need prompting.

"Maybe having you here is a good thing after all," he admitted.

"Glad to hear. Things is, my girls are having a hard time with it. Could you two do me a huge favor and talk to them? Try to make 'em feel at home?"

"Sure," Danni answered. She winked at him knowing he was trying to keep her brother from worrying. He nodded before he got back to work.

* * *

A short time later the siblings, SD, and the Kingston girls were hanging out in the rec area. Danni smiled as she let her brother take over the storytelling. "And that's when things started to get really crazy! We were totally surrounded by flying saucers and…"

"No," Erica interrupted him. "No way. That didn't happen-you never actually fought space aliens."

"Well, not yet we haven't… But the rest of that story all happened. Danni? SD?"

"No lie," Danni said not looking up from the data pad she was working on.

"Totally happened," SD said.

"Don't be so mean, Erica," Erin chided.

"Ugh, whatever, Erin," she countered. "Okay, you want to tell us a story? Tell us how you two ended up with a talking Tyrannosaurus Rex for a friend."

"Super Dinosaur isn't just our friend… He's our best friend. You're in luck, how we met is a totally cool story. Not boring at all. As you know, our dad, world famous Doctor Dynamo, is a really cool scientist." Derek stopped and looked to his sister. "Danni? You wanna tell this one? I told the last."

She smiled at her brother and put her work down. "Alright. Our dad and his then partner, Doctor Max Maximus, had discovered a cave system beneath Mount Rainer. Then things took a turn for the worst. Our dad fell deep into the cave system, deeper than anyone had ever gone before. It was there he discovered the element he named DynOre. A new power source that could change the world."

"But that was just the beginning. The cave system eventually opened up, and he emerged into a whole new world. Our dad was the first person to step foot into Inner-Earth. It turns out there's a whole other world at the center of the Earth. A world where dinosaurs still exist." Danni paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "Our dad and Maximus came back together to explore this new world he had discovered. They were searching for more deposits of DynOre. But Maximus had other plans. He took an egg back with him. Dad wasn't happy when he found out. He thought it was too dangerous-he urged Maximus to return it. But he went ahead with his plans anyway."

Danni stopped and actually started giggling. "Remind me after this to show you pics of these two. They were so cute."

Both boys groaned and rolled their eyes. "Yeah, right," Derek said. "Only if I get to show pics of you at that age."

She lost her smirk. "Moving on then. Anyway, Maximus had altered the dinosaur, made him smarter, smaller. Dad didn't like it at first. But the results were hard to argue with. It was Derek's idea to call him Super Dinosaur. He thought it sounded cool. Still does… I think so too actually. Dad practically lived in his lab. And it was pretty boring for us. SD made it fun. We three were instant friends."

"Maximus eventually built the prototype of SD's harness. It let SD use his little arms to control big awesome ones. It was also powered by DynOre. Dad wasn't happy, he didn't know what Maximus was up to… Nobody did. We just thought it was totally cool. Me, Derek, and SD were always together, always doing fun stuff. He learned to talk, play sports, and eventually he was beating us at our own video games. We were having fun. But Max had other plans for our new pal. By this time, Dad and Maximus were constantly fighting. They'd worked together for years, but after discovering Inner-Earth and DynOre. They realized their plans couldn't be further apart. It would be a while before we learned just how far he wanted to go… Just how twisted he'd become."

She sighed before continuing. "To Maximus… Super Dinosaur himself was a prototype. The first of what he intended to be an army of dinosaurs. A force powerful enough to conquer the world. Once Dad learned of his plans… We knew what we had to do. We were the only ones who could stop Maximus. We confronted him-threatened to kick him out of our lab and report him to the government. It was a scary fight-but it was totally cool seeing Dad in action." She kept a brave face but Derek could tell Danni didn't care for the next part of the story. "At first SD didn't know what to do. We were his best friends… But Maximus had created him. In the end, he came around to our side. Maximus was always pretty meant to him."

"Chomped his arm off," Derek added.

Danni kept on. "Maximus was eventually defeated but it came at a high cost. We were all injured, Maximus, Derek, me, Dad, and SD. And two of us would never fully recover." She couldn't help but look down at her legs as she said it. Derek put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and picked up where she left off.

"Maximus was in custody while we healed. His memory was being wiped of our lab's location, so he couldn't attack us again. And they were in the process of making him forget DynOre, Inner-Earth. All that stuff… But he escaped before they could complete the process. It turned out Maximus had long suspected Dad would turn on him. He'd been conducting experiments in other places things we never knew about."

"He was splicing human and dino DNA-creating hybrids he called Dino-men. He had his own army. Loyal to him and a secret base of his own. I wish we knew where that was. Most of the physical injuries from our first battle with Maximus healed." Danni kept a brave face but squeezed her brother's hand. "Except Danni lost the use of her legs…"

"And our dad was never the same," Danni took up. "He was still smart. A genius even, but he couldn't concentrate. Not anymore. Something happened to his brain during the battle. Dad was frustrated that he was unable to complete anything; he couldn't solve equations finish formulas. We started doing things for him, without him knowing… So that he's think he was getting better."

"We also completed SD's harness," Derek commented. "Using Maximus' old prototypes and some other things we added in."

"It's a good thing we did, too-" Danni stated. "Because we were contacted by a secret government organization and tasked with protecting Inner-Earth. Which isn't nearly as easy as you'd think it would be-since its, y' know, inside the planet."

Derek continued, "Maximus remembered just enough to be constantly trying to find a way inside Inner-Earth. We kick his butt all the time. Keeping him out of Inner-Earth and away from DynOre."

"But still," Danni finished. "He just won't give up-and the fight continues to this day."


	6. Ominous

"After a while," Derek wrapped up. "SD's armor started getting banged up faster than we could repair it. That's why your parents were brought in. So that's how Super Dinosaur came about. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What?" Erica asked finally glancing up from her phone. "I don't know, I stopped listening after you two started talking about the imaginary dino-world at the center of the Earth. This place sucks." She got up and started to walk off. "I hate it here."

"She's always like this," Erin explained. "Don't let it bother you. I loved your story. And Danni? I'm sorry…"

"Thanks, and it's alright," Danni replied.

"Derek, Danni, we're officially done," Bruce and Sarah walked in.

"You ready to take a look?" Bruce asked.

"I think you're going to like it," Sarah added.

SD took there in all his glory with fresh armor. "This is totally great. All the little doohickeys work and they've even added some new ones. It's like everything is brand new. I haven't felt this good in a long time!"

"Well, what do you guys think?" Bruce inquired.

"Sweet," Danni said.

"We're back in business," Derek commented.

**Seriously, SD's harness hasn't looked this good since the day it was built. Looks like having the Kingston family here won't be such a bad thing. **

"Awesome!" Danni stated.

"Awesome! Awesome!" Derek added as they all highfived.

"This new armor Bruce and Sarah built is totally great, Danni, Derek. It's much more responsive and I think it's even lighter now. Yeah, I feel a lot more comfortable, I'm gonna be kicking so much butt now."

"This is so cool," Derek smiled.

"We're glad you guys approve," Bruce said. "I hope you'll be equally excited to see this other stuff. We've had a little bit of downtime while working on this suit. So, we started work on some side projects." He opened a door to the neighboring room. It revealed all sorts of tech.

"Wow," SD stated.

"Epic," Danni added.

"Oh man," Derek was almost overwhelmed. "What is all this stuff?"

"You know, a little of this a little of that," Bruce explained. "When your dad completes his new, more effective, DynOre processor it will allow us to do a lot more with SD's harness. So we've gotten started on some new prototypes. We'll be ready by the time he's done."

"And really these are only the beginning. Wait until you see what else Bruce and I have planned," Sarah went on.

* * *

**The Secret Lair of Max Maximus. **

"Abducted!" Maximus smashed his robotic arm through another consul. "My men were taken. Who is Tricerachops working with?" He pulled the entire keyboard out and held it over his head. "I swear if it's Squidious I'll burn the ocean to the ground!"

"Uh Master?" one of his men asked. "I don't mean to interrupt, but you said you wanted to be alerted right away. The gestation process is complete. Project X is awaiting your approval."

"Yes, yes… I'll be there shortly. All is not lost my friend. At least I still have Project X."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome.**

"Dad?" Danni called as she and her brother walked into his lab.

"You working on the new DynOre processor? How's that coming along?" Derek asked.

"Fine, just fine," he answered putting a piece of DynOre in a machine. "I… I think I've got it figured out. There's just one little problem." He stopped to take his goggles off.

"Okay, well…" both siblings were nervous.

"You know… You don't have to help me in secret anymore," he assured them. "You two can just help me."

"There was a timing issue in the tandem energy connectors," Danni said as she and her brother wore goggles.

"I think we fixed it," Derek stated.

"You did indeed," their dad smiled. "Remarkable."

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"That's right, Sis," Erin said moving another box in their room as Erica sat reading. "I just love unpacking. I just love, love, love it! It's my most favorite thing to do. Especially when I'm doing it by myself. So just relax. I've got it covered." She picked up a couple more boxes and got irritated as her sister continued to ignore her. "Erica, hello? Stop pretending you can't hear me and get off your butt and help!"

"Oh excuse me if I want to pretend I'm not in this horrible place for a little while," she countered. "I can unpack anytime, Erin! Can't you let me… You…" She stopped and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I hate this. I don't want to be so mean. It's just I really can't stand it here." Her sister came over and sat beside her before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why did Mom and Dad have to come here to work? It's so far away… It's in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing to do and I don't know anyone here. I don't have any friends and… I feel so alone."

"I know, I know," Erin said. "I don't like it here either. We just have to make the best of it."


	7. No Deal

**Maximus' Lair. **

A figure stood behind Maximus in the doorway. He wasn't fazed. "You think you've taken me by surprise, that I didn't detect your arrival? Pretty bold showing your face around here after what you've done, Tricerachops."

She casually walked toward him with an axe in her hand. "I haven't come to fight you. I've come to deliver a message. I have an offer to make."

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

"Your very life depends on it."

"Are you threatening me?" he turned around to face her and poked her with his robotic arm. "I'm not scared of you."

"There is a place for you in this new world we are entering, Max Maximus," a voice stated behind him. He was greeted with a figure clad completely in black and gold armor, with a matching staff and cape. Two more Dino-men stood behind him. "I am the Exile!" he announced. "Very soon your world will be in shambles, your kind will be hunted, exterminated. The time of humans is coming to an end. We are entering the age of the Dino-men. You've earned a place in this new world. I can make it so you do not perish with the rest of your kind."

"You made us," Tricerashops added. "You deserve to survive, join us! You face defeat after defeat on your own. We could help you destroy Dynamo once and for all. This offer won't be made again."

"How generous of you..." Maximus was not impressed. "Now, let me be clear, Exile. I do not need you. Any of you. If I needed more Dino-men I would simply create more. And I assure you if the future holds a world ruled by Dino-men it will be I who rule the Dino-men! Now leave, or face my wrath."

"I pity you," the Exile turned to leave and the others followed. "When next we meet, it will be in battle."

"I look forward to it," Maximus countered secretly shooting a small device out of his arm. It landed on the Exile's cape. "Good luck with your big plans," Maximus smirked.


	8. More Trouble

**The Dynamo Dome.**

An alert sounded and the siblings were close enough to their father's lab to hear it. They ran in.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"It's a tracking beacon," their father answered pulling up a hologram of the Earth. "Currently en route to the North Pole by the looks of it. But it's an old one, created by Max Maximus. We used them during our initial exploration of Inner-Earth. Could he be so careless to activate by accident?"

"Looks like it," Derek smiled but Danni had a bad feeling.

"Can we follow this thing to his secret base?" Danni questioned.

"That's exactly what we could do," Doctor Dynamo answered.

"What's going on?" SD inquired as the siblings passed him in the hall. Derek hoped on Wheels.

"Follow us, SD," he said. "It's time for action!"

They came into the repair bay as the Kingstons worked on their latest project. "Hey, guys," Bruce greeted. "Something we can do for you?"

"You bet," Danni stated.

"We've tracked our baddest bad guy to his secret base-we can totally bring the guy to justice!" Derek explained.

"The only problem is it appears this base is in the Arctic," Doctor Dynamo went on.

"My gear sometimes freezes up in extreme temperatures. You think you might have something to prevent that?" SD asked.

"Heh, well, Bruce, what do you think?" Sarah inquired.

"Yeah, I think we might have recently completed just the thing you're looking for…"

* * *

**Shortly.**

The siblings and SD went through a sky door to the Arctic. Derek and Danni had a specialized black pants and red jackets with their usual red and black sneakers and gloves. They also had on goggles. Wheels was transformed into a snowboard. Webs did much the same since two sets of the eight legs braced her legs like normal but connected to the others to keep her upright. Meanwhile, SD road skate like things and the rest of his armor was now white and blue. He had goggles of his own and a ski mask type mesh covered his face and torso.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked them. "I mean look at me!"

"You look awesome, SD," Derek said.

"Your Arctic Attack gear is sweet!" Danni commented.

"I've got skis, thermal gear, all kinds of new weapons! Having the Kingstons around is great! And you two must really like having Erin and Erica around they're cool right?"

"Not really," Danni said as they skied down a ridge. "Erin's nice. Erica… Not so much."

"Why would we like having them around?" Derek asked.

"The signal is just ahead. I don't know I thought you'd like having more humans around. So you wouldn't have to spend all your time with a big goofy dinosaur."

"What?" Danni burst out.

"Are you kidding?" Derek added. "You're our best friend. We'd rather hand out with you than anyone else."

"Why would you think that?" Danni continued.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had some dinosaur friends… Then maybe I wouldn't always feel so… Different. Sometimes I get pretty lonely. Derek, Danni, do you guys think there are any other dinosaurs like me? Or am I the only good one?"

Both were silent. Not knowing how to properly answer him. Turns out they didn't have to as Danni noticed something up ahead. "Uh, boys. I think we found the place."

A massive building structure was ahead of them. Lights were on and it stood out greatly in the endless snow. "Okay, this place looks way cool!" SD admitted.

"Hey, isn't that the space ship that rescued the Dino-men last week?" Derek inquired.

"Could Maximus be working again with-" Danni was interrupted as a hidden hatch opened behind them and a familiar figure threw herself at SD. "Tricerachops!"

"Fools!" she said. "I don' know how you found us but I know how you die!"

Her axe dug into SD's arm armor. "Oh boy! Eat plasma charges!" he blasted her.

"Maybe this isn't Maximus' base," Derek admitted.

"Then who?" Danni asked. Not two seconds later both siblings barely dodged an attack from behind.

"Death to all intruders! So says the Exile!" he attempted to smash them with his staff. "Insolent children! I've come too far-worked too hard to let you stop me! My people will rule this Earth!"

"Your people?" Derek said as he and Danni dodged energy blasts coming out of the top of the staff. "Robots? Unlikely! No offense, Wheels, Webs," he added the last bit.

Derek got thrown off Wheels and Danni got knocked backwards when they barely dodged. "Leave my friends alone!" SD tried to practically tackle the Exile.

"You've interfered with out plans far too often!" Tricerachops got up and charged the siblings. Axe held over her head. "And you will come to regret it!"

"You should be working with us!" the Exile told SD he held him by the throat. "Why have you turned against your own kind?" He let go and dodged a swipe. "You could have a place in the coming utopia our people will experience. You only have to ask, and we will welcome you in-"

"No," came the simple answer. "You're trying to hurt my best friends! Not a great way to win me over."

"SD," Derek called as Danni grabbed him and they dodged Tricerachops on Webs. "Help us!"

"Your kind is weak," Tricerachops stated. "Your people will fall easily to us! You'll see. This is only the beginning!"

"Hold on you guys!" SD grabbed Webs on Danni's back and lifted both siblings up. "I'm getting us out of here!"

"His staff-that's DynOre!" Derek said.

"But we've never seen it used as a weapon," Danni added.

"You can't let them escape," Tricerachops said. "They'll report our location to-"

"You think I don't know that?" the Exile countered attempting to hit them with energy beams.

"Don't worry," SD turned and a missile launcher popped out of his shoulder armor. "I'd never leave without a parting gift! Do you guys like Missile Mayhem?"

"Crud," the Exile commented as numerous missiles came at them.

"Not again," Tricerachops groaned.

"Ha!" SD exclaimed still holding the siblings.

Tricerachops laid in the snow and by the look of her injuries would not be getting up anytime soon. The Exile still stood but his cape was shredded and his armor looked fried. In fact, his left hand armor was gone. Revealing a reddened burnt clawed hand. "Too far- My people – I will not fail them! This is not over!"

"Holy heck guys look!" SD exclaimed. "What is he?"

"I don't know!" both of them answered.

"By the time you learn what I am and what my mission is-it will be too late!" the Exile told them.

"I'll take care of this guy. You two good?" SD put them down.

"Think so," Danni said.

"Go get him, SD!" Derek stated.

SD fired at him but the Exile dodged and reached for his staff. "So, you've chosen to side against us in the coming battle…" He reached it and held it up. "I pity you."

"This doesn't look good," Danni exclaimed.

When he brought the spear down energy shot out everywhere. The ice shook and broke apart. Causing both siblings to go plummeting right into a cravas. Both yelled out in surprise as SD looked down helplessly from above.

"Hang on, Derek, Danni, I'll… I'll."

Derek shot a grapple out from is glove while Webs transformed back to normal and managed to stick his legs in the sides of the ice.

"Bottomless pit? No problem!" Derek called out swinging to the sides. Climbing hooks extended out of his gloves like Wolverine and he started climbing back up.

"We'll be back to fighting that evil robot guy in no time," Danni said as Webs climbed up. "And thanks Webs."

SD and Wheels were waiting for them. "Whoa nice job guys. I was worried for a second there. The Kingstons didn't put any climbing gear in this harness."

"Don't sweat it, SD," Derek brushed it off. "Let's just-"

"Where did they go?!" Danni cut him off. They looked to where their enemies once stood. Only to see no one there. Even worse was that the facility was gone too. All that was left behind was a gapping crater.

"Whoa," Derek couldn't believe it.

"Their whole base-" SD started. "It's just gone! What? How is that possible? The whole place just collapsed into the ice?"

"This wasn't an accident," Danni stated. "They somehow moved their whole base. They could be anywhere now."

"But the tracking beacon, it's still on," SD checked.

"I can't believe it's all accidental," Derek smirked. "You'd think they'd have figured that out and shut it down as soon as we got here. What a bunch of-"

"Hold on," SD said picking something up. "The signal it's… Right here." He held up a piece of the Exile's torn cape.

"So it was on Exile's cape the whole time?" Derek noted. "If Maximus built that, I bet he placed it on him to bring us here. To take out his competition!"

"Maybe we could somehow trace it back to its point of origin…" Danni threw out. "Possibly to Maximus' base!"

"Sounds good," SD said. "Let's get back to the Dynamo Dome and get started on that. I'm cold."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the mysterious base.**

"Why have you submerged us?!" a tall squid figure in black and white garb asked outraged. His minions stood close behind him. "I never gave the order! You overstep your bounds!"

"Calm down, Squidious," the Exile said fixing his armor. The other Dino-men stood around as Tricerachops laid on a medical table hooked up to monitors. "Our location was compromised. I couldn't allow that to jeopardize my mission."

"Did he say… Submerged?" Terrordactyl asked.

"I don't care about your mission," Squidious countered. "I'm harboring you for a fee. You're going to need to compensate me soon or things are going to get ugly."

"Rest assured. When my mission is complete, you'll have enough DynOre to power ten of these bases."

"I only want what was promised to me," he turned to leave. "And I fear you can't even provide that. Pray I am wrong."

"Are we under water?" Terrordactyl asked his comrades. "What is this place? Where are we?"

Little did he know that the base was constructed on the back of an enormous kronosaurus. Which dwarfed the whales that swam beside it.


	9. Did Someone Say Fly?

**Back at the Dynamo Dome. **

The siblings and SD returned and were greeted by everyone in the hanger. "I'm sorry, boys, Danni," Doctor Dynamo said. "I should have known that wasn't the location of Maximus' base. He hates the cold. Still, though the Exile, now we know who Tricerachops has been working for all this time. That's valuable information."

"Yes," Danni said. "And we got this," Derek pulled out the deactivated tracker out of his coat and handed it to his father.

"The tracking beacon. Careful with that, Derek. We're not the only ones who can track its signal. If it were activated… It could lead Maximus right to us." Erica smirked as she stood nearby.

"So, this new harness and artic gear is amazing!" SD told Sarah and Bruce.

"Yeah," Derek added. "It was totally rad!"

"SD's skis worked great," Danni complemented. "Nice job."

"Tip of the iceberg, guys," Bruce replied. "Glad you're digging our work so far."

They were all about to head off to change when Sarah approached Danni. "Um, Danni?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if me and Bruce barrowed Webs for a bit? You don't have to it's just…"

"Sure," Danni smiled. "Just hold on a sec and I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later Danni came back in her usual clothes. But she was in a wheelchair while Webs had retracted his legs and sat on her lap. He looked like a cool backpack with a robotic eye. "I know you'll take good care of him," she handed him over to her. "I needed to get some more exercise anyway."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "We'll have him back before you know it."

* * *

Elsewhere.

"Hey, Dad," Derek talked to him while balancing on Wheels in the lab. "Any luck tracking the Exile under all that ice?"

"Afraid not, son. Satellite cameras can't penetrate ice that thick. We've got no way of tracking whatever vehicle they're in. We're monitoring the area just in case and also tracking the path the tracker took to the artic. In hopes it was placed on Exile while he was in Maximus' base. The path is choppy, it's a longshot. But I figured it was worth a try."

"How's the new DynOre processor coming along?" Danni asked rolling in. Neither were surprised she was in a chair instead of with Webs. She often gave him a break to work out her arms.

"It's done. Bruce and Sarah are already incorporating it into the new armor they're making. Your suggestions brought it all together. Thanks," he told them.

"So what are you working on now?" Derek inquired.

"Glad you asked. I'm about to start a new project… Something I can't do alone. I'm really going to need both of you to help on this one."

"What is it?" Danni asked.

He got a serious look on his face and put a hand on both their shoulders. "I want to learn what's happened to me. Why I'm not as smart as I used to be. And find a way to fix it."

* * *

**A few hours later. **

Everyone congregated to the gymnasium. A part of the complex devoted solely to working out. It even had a basketball court and a couple of stands. At first it was the kids and SD. But Sarah and Bruce joined them when they decided to take a break. They reassured Danni they were almost done with Webs but she wasn't worried. They decided to take the chance for SD to try on a new harness. Currently, Bruce was facing off against him on the court as the others watched on the sidelines.

"Yeah, this thing's working great!" SD exclaimed as he had the ball. "Didn't expect me to kick your butt did you?"

"This harness was designed to be sleeker," Bruce explained. "Light weight and weaponless. Something for you to wear for everyday use. You kicking my butt was not the intended goal. But…" He managed to steal the ball back. "Don't count the old man out just yet!" He managed to dunk it.

"Well, Dad certainly likes it here," Erin smiled.

"At least someone does," Erica had to say.

"Wait," Derek said, "you still don't like it here? Have you been in the theater room yet?"

"No," Erica practically sneered. "Why would I want to watch a bunch of stupid cartoons? You guys don't have anything else. Snore."

"You could just download some…" Danni offered but was beat to it as Sarah stood up and gave her daughter a look.

"Erica," she began, "be nice! We get it, okay? You're miserable here. There's only so much we can do. It upsets me that you've just decided to hate this place. The work that the Dynamo family does here is important. Much more important than spending time with your friends. If you're so bored, let's find you some chores to do to pass the time."

"Incoming!" SD shouted catching their attention as he did his own dunk.

"Wow, go Mom," Erin said.

"Yeah. She's way cool," Danni smiled.

"Derek, Danni. Um… Where's your mom?" Erin asked.

"What do you mean?" Derek countered not taking his eyes off the game.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. Never mind." They let the topic drop.

* * *

**Squidious' Base.**

"I can't do this!" Terrordactyl freaked out. "I'm not meant to be under water! I need sky. Look what, happened to Tricerachops! This was a bad idea. I'm out."

"Terrordactyl," Dreadasaurus called to him. "Wait! The Exile's not going to like this. You can't turn your back on us now. You know what he's got planned!"

"I don't care!" he countered climbing a latter. He opened an escape hatch and practically flushed himself out of the ship. He fought his way through the ice cold water to the surface and burst through the ice with a gasp. "I'm free!" he called to the sky.

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

"No," SD said as he and the siblings played videogames in his room. "You shoot an orange one on that wall, and then I can go through it."

"We can try it," Danni said.

"But you were wrong last time," Derek pointed out.

"Guys, come quick!" Doctor Dynamo called. "Satellites have detected movement in the ice miles from the Exile's base site. Too small to be a vehicle. It's one of the Dino-men!" Danni perked up even more at that. It couldn't be…

"Enhanced imagery confirms it's Terrordactyl. His destination is unknown but he'd going there in a hurry!"

"If he's leaving the Exile," Danni was cut off by her brother.

"He could be defecting back to Maximus. He could lead us right to the base."

"They've already lost him once and tracking him has been difficult. They can't monitor him at all once he passes over a city center, less contrast against the buildings. They could lose him for good. We need someone to tail him."

"So you need me to follow him?" SD asked. "Last I checked I can't fly."

By now they'd made it to the repair bay and the Kingstons happened to overhear the problem. "Did someone say fly?" Sarah questioned.


	10. Crash and Burn

Danni was a little unsure going into it without Webs but the Kingstons weren't done yet. Although she wasn't sure what he'd be able to do in the air anyway. Wheels was being left behind too. So Danni dealt with it and climbed up onto the back of SD's new harness with Derek.

The new harness consisted of grey, white, and blue. There were goggles to protect his eyes and there two wings with mini jets on both of his sides. On his back was enough room for a seat and handlebars Danni held onto while her brother hugged her. They wore the usual shoes, gloves, and black shirts but also had on grey pants and yellow goggles.

"You sure about this?" Derek asked.

"Bruce and Sarah based the controls off a videogame," SD reassured him. "Piece of cake."

"Okay. There he is," Danni pointed ahead of them in the sky. "Just hang back."

"He's going that way. Follow him!" Derek exclaimed.

"I'm trying. It's hard to steer!"

"I thought you said it was a piece of cake?" Danni questioned as they got closer.

"She said hang back," Derek added. "You're getting too close!"

"I know. I don't know what to do; this is harder than I thought it would be!" They were only a few feet from their target. "I can't, I can't…"

Terrordactyl noticed them as they bore down on him. "Ack!" They literally ran into him midair. The collision jarred them so much it actually knocked the siblings off.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" they screamed falling helplessly through the air.

"Where did you?" the Dino-man questioned.

"SD!" Derek yelled as Danni grabbed ahold of him.

"SD!" Danni screamed.

"Got you!" SD grabbed ahold of her.

"Look out he's-" Derek warned.

"I'm on it," he righted himself and fired.

"Your laser blasts have little effect, Super Dinosaur!" Terrordactyl flew right at them. "Which is bad for you, because you're clearly out of your element…" He managed to punch right through one of SD's jet wings in midair. "While I am not!"

"Oh man!" SD managed to grab onto one of the Dino-man's legs. "Oh man!"

"SD, help!" Danni called.

"Don't worry, I've got…" But Danni's hand slipped through his. Sending both the siblings spiraling downward screaming for their lives. "Derek! Danni!"

**Falling to our deaths? Yep. Okay. I take back every single time I've talked about how awesome we are.**

Parts of SD's broken armor fell down all around them.

"I don't know where you came from or how you found me, but I think next time you'll think twice before attacking Terrordactyl!"

"Shut up and save my friends!" SD held onto him. "You gotta help them!"

"No way! Let go!"

"Super Dinosaur?!" Danni yelled.

"SD?!" Derek called. Just then a sky door opened next to them and Sarah appeared.

"Mrs. Kingston?" they both asked.

"Derek, Danni, hi. We've been tinkering with Wheels and Webs. I hope you don't mind!" she practically threw the robots at them. Then the door closed and she disappeared once again.

Derek latched onto Wheels while Danni hooked Webs onto her back. "Wheels, whoa. Are you flying?" Derek asked. Two seconds later the part of him where Derek placed his feet transformed. They became bigger and a line of fire came out behind Wheels. As for Webs the usual legs held her own but the others morphed to her arms and some material came out. A line of fire came out from behind her back and she looked like a cool kind of bat.

"Okay, never mind," Derek smiled as they flew after the others. "We're officially awesome again."

"I said let go!" Terrordactyl yelled as they plummeted downward.

"Not until you go get them! Hurry!"

"Idiot! Can't you tell we're falling? I can't support you weight… Let alone all three of you. I may go save the girl but only if you let go!"

"SD!" Derek called as they followed. "We're okay."

"SD?!" Danni was alarmed as SD pulled the Dino-man down and grabbed his throat. He didn't appear to hear them.

"You'll break our fall. Go get them or I'll…"

"Don't! I can't! Well both!" the Dino-man gasped.

"SD, look out!" Derek warned but it was too late. Both of them slammed into the side of a building before crashing down in the middle of the street. There was an explosion on impact and nearby cars either exploded or were thrown through the air. People ran for cover. The siblings flew over and hovered in the air above their friend. SD's armor was in ruins as he looked up at them.

"Derek? Danni? You're both okay?"

"We totally are," Derek answered.


	11. Found Out

**At the Dynamo Dome.**

"They're out there exposed," Doctor Dynamo reported to the Kingstons as they watched live video feed. "All of Super Dinosaur's weaponry is offline! Are you sure your whatever you call it will work?"

"Mobile harness activator," Bruce said as they dashed to the hanger. "Yeah, it has to."

"Wait," Dynamo followed them. "I'll help!" All of them were too busy to see a figure in the shadows. It made its way into the lab.

"Tracking beacon… Tracking beacon." Sure enough there it was. The figure stepped into the light of the monitors. Revealing Erica.

* * *

**Maximus' Lab.**

Maximus was watching feed on his own screens. "Blast! That fool, Terrordactyl, brought them right to us. Painkylosaurus! Doometrodon!" he ordered. "Get up there and stop them."

They bolted to do his bidding. "It's over. They're too close. If this base is compromised before I activate Project X it's… It's all over for me. If I unleash Project X now it will just alert them to my exact location, I can't…"

He was interrupted by the computer. "Alert. A tracking beacon has been activated. Location: Mount Rainier."

"How quickly fortune changes," he smiled. "Ready Project X for transport. It seems I'm not the only one with an exposed base."

* * *

**Back on the street. **

Danni and Derek helped SD to his feet. "You okay?" Danni asked.

"That was quite a fall you took," Derek stated.

"I'm good. Suit's trashed though." Terrordactyl seemed to come out of nowhere and tackled SD from behind.

"Whoa!" the siblings barely dodged.

"I've had enough of you!" SD clamped down on his shoulder and threw him.

"Impressive," Derek said. "Now let's get out of here."

"If we were tracking Terrordactyl to Maximus' base," Danni continued. "It's probably nearby and we're hardly prepared for… Uh, oh."

Two large Dino-men stood over Terrordactyl. One had a large sword while the other had a mace in one hand and a gun in the other. "Step aside, runt," Doometrodon said. "Watch some real Dino-men in action."

"Defector!" Painkylosaurus added. "I heard you were working for the Exile now. Did he make you lead Super Dinosaur right to us?"

"I didn't know they were following me. I was just… Spying on the Exile for Maximus! You have to believe me."

"We'll try to hold them off," Derek announced.

"You got any weapons still working in that harness?" Danni questioned.

"Maybe one or two. I think I can handle them."

"Facing me head on?" Doometrodon yelled as Danni charged him. "Kid, are you crazy?"

"No!" Danni said dodging while her brother faced the other new Dino-man. "I don't know. Maybe!"

"But when else will we get to use our cool solid-light batons?" Derek defended.

"Targeting is way off," SD missed Painkylosaurus as he bolted past Derek toward him. "Crap!" The Dino-man sliced the robotic arm clear off. "No! No!"

"Feel that?" Danni asked hitting her own opponent with a baton. "Solid light. Doesn't that blow your mind?"

"Look out below!" SD looked up to see Sarah and Bruce coming in with a new harness.

"What?"

"Hey, Super Dinosaur," Bruce called. "Coming at you with a special delivery of back-up super. Discard what's left of that old harness and we'll deploy."

"On it."

They jumped off the armor into a sky door as it formed around SD. "Okay, we're out of here. Good luck!"

"So cool." It only took a couple of seconds before the armor fit into place. He looked over to see Danni and Derek bolting from the three Dino-men coming at them. "Three, two, one… Blast off!" he called and unleashed numerous missiles.

"Cowards!" Derek yelled as they ran away.

"No, that's not it," SD pointed out. "The Dino-men don't usually up and run away when I start firing off missiles. They usually take their lumps for a while. Something else is…" Just then the ground shook and the surrounding building started to crumble and their windows were blown out.

"Is this an earthquake?" Danni asked catching Derek before he could fall.

"I don't," but SD was cut off as a rocket literally came out of the ground and took off. The blast sent the siblings and SD flying, along with nearby cars and onlookers. "What a bunch of wimps," SD stated as they watched the rocket. "We finally find Maximus' base and they're all retreating. Lame."

"Wait," Derek noted. "The direction they're taking."

"They're going straight to the Dynamo Dome!" Danni figured out. "Quick, open a floor door."

"Come on," Derek followed her in. "We've got to stop them."

They immediately headed for the lab. "What's the word, Doc?" SD beat the others to it.

"Danni is right. Their trajectory does put them here in less than six minutes. General Casey has scrambled some jets to head them off. Shoot that rocket down before it gets here. We may finally be rid of that madman." Everyone stood around him and watched the screens.

* * *

**In the sky.**

Four jets flew at the rocket. But to their surprise it actually started firing at them and took three out before anyone could blink. The last pilot radioed in. "General Casey come in! We're out-gunned, we!" the rocket fired at him. "Eject! Eject!" the rocket continued on course.

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome.**

"General Casey's air squadron… And that thing is headed here," Derek said. "We better."

Danni noticed something. "Maximus' tracking beacon! It's been activated," she announced.

"My word!" Doctor Dynamo exclaimed. "It never even occurred to me to…"

"That's how they found us!" Danni cut him off and Derek grabbed it.

"SD, think fast," Derek threw it at him.

"Right on," SD shot it.

"It's too late," Doctor Dynamo stated as they all looked at the screen horrified. "They were too close. Max Maximus is here!"

* * *

**Outside. **

The rocket hit the ground and opened up. Out of it popped a giant raptor with a blade strapped to either of its arms. Maximus road on its back. "Behold, Project X!" he shouted. "Tremble before the majesty of Mega-raptor. You are all that stands between me and world domination, Doctor Dynamo! At last I will have my revenge."


End file.
